


Wolves

by TheyCallMeRobin



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Verses, own lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeRobin/pseuds/TheyCallMeRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem, a song, literature maybe?<br/>Well it's really a song that I wrote in a notebook some looooooong time ago, but since I don't sing, it's now a poem or some kind of literature writing .♡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves

I am alone,  
I don't believe in anyone, but them,  
I hate how all of you have failed,  
I am tired of trying and always being blamed.

In them I found what I need,  
Is all together or nothing,  
With them, who I am I can be,  
Without fear of others judging me!

I don't care about your world,  
Mine is already better,  
I don't give a damn about your broken heart,  
I am in another scale.

Leave me to the wolves,  
They will take care of me,  
Please, don't worry,  
My protective family they will be.

They believe I am strong,  
While you all think I am weak,  
They know I will survive,  
While you presume I will easily die.

Now I've got support,  
Now I am not scared, anymore,  
I've found all of what I ever dreamed,  
It's time to rise from the broken and saddened tears.

You all tore me,  
They healed all my scars,  
You all closed my eyes and left me blind,  
They showed me the beauty of the world.

Leave me to the wolves,  
They will take care of me,  
Please, don't worry,  
My protective family they will be!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments/kudos, always well received ☆


End file.
